You and Me
by olicitycaptainswanshipper
Summary: This my first published fanfiction story. It comes after the season 2 finale episode. I'm pretty bad at summaries but it's about Oliver and Felicity and just something I thought about that would probably never happen but would be awesome! Please comment! I'd love to continue writing if people are interested. And please leave suggestions for further chapters if you have any!
1. Chapter 1

"Digg, I can talk to you about anything. Right?"

"Felicity of course you can. What's going on?" Diggle finished texting his wife to look at Felicity. She looked really worried. Oliver should be here to deal with this, he thought. He was better at calming her down anyway.

"I don't know if you noticed... but about a month ago Oliver and I kind of did something we shouldn't have. I mean, not that it seemed like a great idea, but maybe an okay idea at the time but-

"Felicity."

"Oliver and I had sex." She blurted out.

"Oh. _Oh. _Wow." Diggle said. "How did that happen?"

"Well the 'how' isn't really that important right now. But it was a one time thing okay? I don't think he plans on letting it happen again."

"Do you want it to?"

"Right now I don't know what I want. I think my judgments a little bit clouded anyway. But I have to tell him don't I?"

"Tell him what?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? With Oliver's child?" Diggle asked incredulously. Felicity could only nod. "Well I admit, its not the best timing, well neither was mine,but I think we can handle it.."

"But how am I going to tell Oliver? He's so busy right now and I don't think I have the courage to go up and interrupt him just to tell him that."

"Felicity you have to tell him."

"What if it ruins everything Digg? Oliver and I aren't together like that but we work together every day. What if he doesn't want it?"

"Don't worry about that. Felicity he loves you, you know he does. Just tell him, it will be fine."

She waited another couple weeks before deciding to tell him. It had started to become more obvious that something was up with her. She had gained a little bit of weight, and ate all the time. Sometimes she would talk more than normal, which was already a lot, and other times she was very quiet. Digg kept giving her those looks like 'Just tell him.' But she always shrugged it off. Digg never brought it up out loud though, and she appreciated it.

After it was too much of a secret for her to keep to herself she decided to tell him. It was night time and he was working at Queen Consolidated instead of as The Arrow for once in a long time. They were alone. He was in his office and she was sitting at her desk outside.

"Oliver?" She knocked on the door. It looked like he was working on something fairly important but she knew she couldn't stop now. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, sit." He closed whatever he was working on to give her his full attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly wrong, its just kind of important that I tell you."

"Okay..."

"You remember that night like two months ago?"

"How could I forget?" He asked. "Actually Felicity now that you're here there is something I wanted to talk to you about. But you go first."

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to go first. She wanted him to forget she ever brought it up.

"Mhm." He smiled, waiting for her to speak. She never had trouble with finding words to say. It was one of the things he loved about her. But right then she was.

"Well I uh, I don't really know how to tell you this. I've never had to do it before and I don't think I want to do it ever again."

"Felicity," he said getting up off his chair to crouch by her. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." She said. "With your child." She added when he didn't say anything.

He stood up. His expression was blank. He paced the room a couple times before settling by the window.

"Oliver please say something." Felicity said. She had no idea what was going on in his head. Was he going to fight her? Say it wasn't his? Tell her he'll pay her to do something about it so he doesn't have to? Felicity had no idea. She knew Oliver as well as she knew herself but this is an experience neither of them had ever gone through before.

He finally turned around walking back to where she was sitting and pulled her up pushing his mouth against hers. His kiss was urgent but passionate.

"Oliver." She pushed away from him just enough so she could see his face. "What are you doing?"

"You know that thing I wanted to tell you earlier?" She nodded. "Well I was going to say that two months ago I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let you leave that bed. I've been trying ever since to get you to do it again but you've been so determined to stay in the foundry while we go out and I guess now I understand why."

"You mean you're not upset?"

"No I'm not upset." He said taking her hands in his.. "Felicity I'm glad you're having a baby. My baby. Sure its not exactly the greatest timing with all of our night activities but it'll work out. I'll protect him or her with my life, just like I protect you."

"You're not worried?" She asked.

"No I'm not worried. We can do this Felicity. You and me." He kissed her forehead. "Besides, if you need help with anything girly you can talk to Lyla. She's gone through everything you're going to and I know there are some things I won't be able to help you with."

He was right. Lyla and Diggle's son was only a few months old, but they were perfect parents and somehow managed to keep him safe so Felicity and Oliver could probably manage as well.

"You're right." She said. "I already told Diggle who probably told Lyla so the only one who didn't know was you."

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"A few weeks. I had a friend in college who got pregnant so I knew all the signs. I didn't know how I was going to tell you. I mean Oliver, we're not together. We just slept together once. I didn't want to ruin anything."

"Hey, you're not ruining anything. Never." He said, cradling her head in his hand. "We can do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything went well for the first few months. Oliver started spending more time at Felicity's apartment instead of the office and left more and more things for Roy to do at night so he could spend time alone with her.

Then it became apparent that they didn't know how to be a normal couple. Felicity was still an IT girl who worked for Oliver and people couldn't help but see them like that. It certainly didn't help that they hadn't even been dating before and suddenly she's pregnant. Not that Oliver was concerned what people thought. He knew how he felt about Felicity.

"What about this one?" Felicity asked. She was looking at cribs online. They had decided they didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born so they were trying to buy unisex furniture. It was harder than it sounds.

Felicity secretly wished it was a boy. She envisioned a little mini Oliver running around her apartment with big Oliver close behind and it made her smile. Oliver would always ask what she was thinking about and she just laughed.

Oliver hoped it would be a girl. He wanted her to be just like her mom. Smart and funny and just a little bit ditzy sometimes. All the things he loved about Felicity. He wanted their daughter to be every bit like her mother and nothing like him.

"I like that one." Oliver said. "But it's kind of boring."

"Its a crib Oliver."

"Yes but it's our son or daughter's crib. It has to be fit for a Queen." That made her smile. Maybe because it was funny or maybe because she still couldn't believe the little baby growing in her stomach would be a Queen.

"Okay fine. What about this one?" She asked him.

"Well what if its a boy? I wouldn't have been caught dead in a crib like that when I was a baby."

"Oliver." It was a little girly she had to admit but he didn't need to know she agreed.

"What about my crib? I think my mother kept it."

"Is it in good shape? Our baby needs to be safe Oliver."

"I don't know I'd have to find it first. Thea would know where it is." He frowned. Thea had been gone since the episode with Slade. She had run off with her father and hadn't said a word to him or anyone else. "I'll look for it tomorrow."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We can just keep looking."

They hadn't even decided what they were going to do when the baby was born. Would they live in Felicity's apartment or Queen mansion? The mansion was obviously better suited for a family but Felicity's apartment had become more home to them than anything.

"I don't want to wait until it's too late." Oliver said. "We hardly have anything right now."

"Oliver its okay we still have 4 months. If anything we should be thinking about a name. I never slept in my crib anyway."

"Well what do you think we should name them?" He asked.

"What about Thea?"

"You want to name our daughter after my sister? The sister that abandoned me for her assassin dad?"

"Oliver." She didn't think it was necessary to remind him that he was an assassin sometimes too. "Yeah I would name our daughter after her. Besides, I like the name."

"Oh you do? I don't know... What if its a boy?"

"Thomas." She said without hesitation.

"Felicity."

"No I'm serious Oliver. You couldn't pay me enough to name my kid after someone in my family. But its important to me that their name comes from somewhere meaningful and I think naming them after your dead best friend is pretty meaningful."

"You would do that? Sacrifice naming your first born whatever you want because of me?"

"Oliver it's your first-born too."

"Do you even like the name?"

"You don't think Tommy Queen sounds like the cutest little boy you've ever seen? Because I do."

"I love you." He pulled her in a tight embrace, kissing her cheek. "We're still going to have to agree on something else for a girl though."


	3. Chapter 3

Lyla was a good mom. Her son was the best behaved kid they had seen all day. He rarely cried, and if he did introducing a new toy shut him up right away. Lyla must have had an excessive amount of toys in her purse. Felicity hoped she could be as good of a mom as her.

Oliver and Diggle were off shopping while Felicity and Lyla had a girls day. Well a girls and baby day.

"How do you keep him so calm?" Felicity asked Lyla. Right then Johnny junior was sleeping in his stroller and the girls were enjoying some frozen yogurt.

"I don't know I guess we just got lucky. He's not always this way you know?" She said. "He's pretty active when we're at home. Just like his dad and I. Can't sit still."

"I suppose if I had a son he would be the same way." Felicity said.

"A little mini Oliver." Lyla smiled.

"I would love that. That's what I picture in my head every night. Big Oliver and little Oliver running around the house. Except we don't have a house. That part never really crosses my mind. I mean obviously we're going to have to live somewhere but we haven't really talked about it. We haven't really talked about a lot of things."

"What about names?"

"We talked about that for about a minute before we decided we needed more time to think. I would really like to name them after somebody you know? Not just pick a random name. But the only people I think are worth that are people Oliver knows. I think we agreed on Thomas if it was a boy. Now if it's a girl we might have problems."

"Why?"

"Oliver doesn't want to name them after his sister because she ran off with Malcolm. He didn't suggest Moira though, which was good, because I couldn't name my poor daughter that. Not even if it's a family name. I didn't even like Moira. But besides that, who is there?"

"Laurel?"

"You're funny!" Felicity laughed. "No, I couldn't do that."

"I know. I wouldn't. Naming your kid after an ex is like a disaster waiting to happen. What about your family? There has to be somebody you could name them after."

"Naming them after my family is like naming them after an ex."

"I see… Well you've still got time. It'll go fast though."

"God I hope so. I'm not used to all this extra weight. I can't even get out of a chair without help half the time. I feel huge."

"Well you are. Being pregnant has its advantages though."

"Like what?"

"Well the whole hormones thing is a huge plus sometimes. Sure, sometimes you cry for no reason, but you get to be a bitch. You can wake up in the middle of the night craving pickles and ice cream and they have no choice but to get you some. I remember one night I woke up and really wanted a hamburger with sour cream, pasta sauce and strawberries, which obviously sounds gross, but we didn't have any of that so I made Johnny go out and buy it and you know what happened? He came home with it all in hand, and I was asleep on the couch. Normally I would have felt pretty bad about that, but I was pregnant!"

"A hamburger with sour cream, pasta sauce and strawberries?"

"Sounds disgusting doesn't it?"

"Hmm no not really. I might just have to try that."

Lyla laughed. "Whatever makes you happy I suppose. Just prepare to be enjoying it for a minute, and disgusted by it the next. And poor Oliver will just stare at you while you eat it. What I would suggest is if he gives you any crap for what you eat, make him try it. If he won't do it, just start crying. It works every time. I guarantee it."

"Well I know what I'm doing tonight." Felicity smiled. It actually did sound like a lot of fun to mess with Oliver and since Diggle could clearly take it, why couldn't Oliver?


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was shopping with Lyla?" Felicity couldn't wait to enact her plan. She had been pretty calm for the most part since she told him she was pregnant, but talking with Lyla made her realize that she could make this whole situation a lot more fun. And it would help balance things out with all the seriousness. Even though they were avoiding that part. At the moment she was dipping bits of buttered toast in cherry yogurt. Oliver hadn't said anything but he clearly found it gross. How could you not? It was the kind of thing only a pregnant woman could get away with eating. "It was fun. Yeah you know it was nice to have a day in Central City where I didn't have to worry about anything really. And Johnny was really well behaved. Kind of makes you think all kids are that good. Then you see the mom across the way who has 3 and not a single one of them is behaving themselves. You have the baby crying in the stroller who won't stop for anything, the little girl picking weeds and hiding them in her moms purse, and the boy who's running around knocking things over and running into people and the poor mom can't do a thing about any of them." "Our kid is not going to be that hard Felicity." "How do you know?" "Well I don't. But I do know that you're going to be a better mom than that woman. Our kid is going to be so afraid to mess with you that he would never do anything like that." "You really think so? Because if they're anything like you I'm sure we'll have our hands pretty full." "You don't think I was a perfect child?" "Umm no. You don't become the party boy by sitting quietly at your mother's dinner parties. You become the party boy by raising hell at your mother's dinner parties." "I suppose I was kind of like that..." "Don't worry I was too." "Really?" "Well maybe not in the way you were. I used to break my mom's watches and the TV remotes all the time just so I could fix it again. It was okay when I could fix it but I couldn't always. Once I tore apart my moms laptop. She was really mad at me but I told her I could fix it and she obviously didn't believe me, but I did. After that she would buy cheap watches for me to take apart when we would go to something boring. Kept me quiet." "I don't believe that part." Oliver said. "You're never quiet." "Shut up." "You know I bet if we had a girl she'd be just like you. You would finally see how how I feel when you go off on some crazy rant." "As long as she doesn't have a problem with making everything sound extremely dirty." "Yeah I don't really see that as a problem anymore." Felicity decided the middle of the night was the best time to force Oliver to go to the store. Besides, a hamburger sounded really good at 1 o'clock in the morning. "You want me to get you what?" He asked. "A hamburger from Big Belly Burger, with sour cream, pasta sauce and strawberries. Oh and chocolate sauce." "Felicity that sounds absolutely disgusting." "No it doesn't. And it's what I want." "That's insane. But alright fine." Oliver was gone for about half an hour. Felicity smiled to herself every time she thought about him asking the cashier for her crazy request. He could just see him offering her an obscene amount of money just to do it without question. He returned, a smug look on his face and handed her the take-out bag. "Everything's on it?" She asked. "Sour cream, pasta sauce, strawberries and chocolate sauce." He said. "What about the cinnamon?" "Cinnamon?" Panic spread across his face. "Kidding." She said. "Thank you Oliver." She looked at it apprehensively. It sounded far better than it looked. But he was standing there watching so she took a big bite. It was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. But after living with her mother in Las Vegas Felicity's poker face was near perfect. "Is it good?" Oliver asked sitting next to her. She nodded. "You should try it." "Umm I don't really think I want to." "No really I insist. All that trouble you went to just to get it." She started to cry. It wasn't hard to fake. It wouldn't have been hard even if she wasn't pregnant. But he bought it right away. "Okay fine. I will." He stared at it disgust written all over his face. He couldn't believe she was making him do this. Her pregnant brain probably would have said anything tasted good. She had no real sense of what was and what wasn't absolutely repulsive. But he had eaten a lot of things over the years and a hamburger with less than satisfactory toppings was not the worst thing on the list. She offered him the hamburger, a grin on her face. It was a look of innocence but he knew his Felicity was anything but. He took it, taking a bite without taking the time to think about it. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it if he thought about it. It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. He spit it out as she laughed. "Felicity how can you eat that?" She shrugged. "Its pretty bad isn't it?" He nodded vigorously. "I know. But I am actually really hungry and comparatively this is nothing." He got up and took a swig of soda from the two liter in her fridge. He desperately needed something to get that horrible taste out of his mouth. "I have eaten a lot of things Felicity. That is one of the worst. It tastes so bad. There are some things that should never be mixed at that concoction is one of them. I just can't believe you're eating that." 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one took me so long! I was trying to come up with something to go between chapter 4 and this one but it kept coming out wrong so I've decided to just post it! I don't know where I'm going to go from here but if you have suggestions I'll keep writing, so please review! Thanks!

Felicity was sitting alone in the foundry one night, keeping her eyes on the screen to make sure Oliver wasn't getting into any trouble. He of course had Roy as backup too but Oliver wanted Felicity to feel like she could still do something to,help even if she couldn't go along and since she was so good at hacking into security cameras that's exactly what he asked her to do.

Oliver had been really worried about The Arrow going out tonight and leaving his very pregnant girlfriend alone but she had promised him that everything would be fine, that it was a quick job that just needed to be done,and that when he got back she would probably just be sitting on her computer like she was when he left. Oliver wasn't easily convinced but Digg promised he would stay nearby in case she needed anything. She didn't plan inbreeding anything though. She was 9 months pregnant, it wasn't like any of this was new to her. She knew the way she had to squirm to get out of her chair, and how it was better to sit down with snacks than to have to get up 5 minutes later even though She was going to have to get up to see anyway.

Oliver checked in with her every 5 minutes anyway. She could hardly hear him when he was on the road but it made her feel better to know that if something did happen he would be there as soon as he could.

"Everything looks fine Oliver." Felicity said. "He's waiting exactly where he said he would be and there's no one else in sight but Roy."

"Good. The sooner we can be done with this the better." Oliver said. "You okay?"

"Just as good as when you asked 5 minutes ago." She responded. "Oliver seriously don't worry about me. You're the one in danger."

He went quiet as he stepped into the light to face the nameless man. Felicity hadn't been able to pull up anything on him even with the police stations facial recognition software she hacked into. The guy was a ghos. But he promised Oliver information about Malcolm Merlyn and Thea so Oliver was willing to take his chances with meeting him.

Right as the men began to talk Felicity felt it. She knew exactly what had happened. She had witnessed enough pregnant women in her life to know that there's nothing in the world you could do to prepare yourself for this moment.

"Oliver." She whispered, knowing that he was busy but not knowing what else to do. This is the kind of thing he was worried about and it was happening at the worst possible time. "Oliver." She repeated louder.

"This isn't really a good time Felicity." He said.

"I know but... My water broke."

"What?!" She could see Oliver yelling on her computer screen. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so panicked. And the guy he was talking to was extremely confused. She watched as he diffused the situation with the guy, trying to make sense but failing miserably.

"I'm calling Digg, Felicity. He'll be there before me and he'll take you to the hospital. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Okay. I'm fine Oliver. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying."

"Yes you are. Don't lie. It'll be fine. I trust Digg. He already went through this once. He can handle this. And so can we."

"I know I just- Do you think we're ready?"

"Well we have to be don't we? I think we'll be fine. At least we have each other Oliver."

"That's true. Okay I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon."

"Don't do anything too stupid okay? I want you back in one peace. And Oliver? I love you."

Diggle rushed down the stairs looking at least less panicked than Oliver but still worried about Felicity. He helped her into the car waiting outside and drove to the hospital all the while going way over the speed limit.

Oliver arrived shortly after to witness the birth of his son.

"He's so beautiful." Felicity held the little baby in her arms with Oliver right there with her, crying even though he had tried so hard not to.

"Umm Ms. Smoak?" The doctor said. Oliver cringed at the mention that he and Felicity still weren't married.

Felicity looked up from the baby to see the doctors face, wrought with confusion. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken it seems that there's another baby in here." He said.

"But that's impossible!"

"Not impossible." The doctor said. It's uncommon, but its not impossible. Depending on the way the babies were positioned when the ultrasound was done its possible that one of the babies could have been hiding behind the other."

"Oh my god." Felicity was shocked. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected twins. It almost made her wish they had decided to find out the sex of the baby since it might have given them a chance to catch the second baby earlier on.

"I'm gonna need you to push again." The doctor said. Oliver took his son from Felicity and handed him to one of the nurses so he could help Felicity.

20 minutes later a daughter was born. Oliver and Felicity were both so speechless but not speechless enough to confuse their friends.

Oliver took their son in his arms and went out to greet Digg, Lyla, and Roy out in the waiting room. They all appropriately freaked out when they saw the little guy in his arms. Digg smiled knowingly at Oliver asking what his name was.

"Well it was a pretty easy decision," Oliver said. "We went with Thomas John Queen."

After they all gushed over little Thomas, Oliver asked if they were ready to go see Felicity. They followed Oliver back to the room, all of them talking about how wonderful it was for them to finally have had their baby. When they walked into the room the talking all stopped. They looked at Felicity then back at Oliver.

"Twins?!" Diggle exclaimed. Oliver smiled even bigger. Twins. It was crazy.

"Twins." Felicity said. "One boy and one girl, 26 minutes apart."

There was another round of "Aww"s when they saw the little baby girl in Felicity's arms.

"Well?" Roy asked. "What's her name?"

"This one was a little harder." Oliver said. "We couldn't agree on any family names, shocking I know, but we decided to go with the name of one of Felicity's oldest friends. Meet, Celia Rose Queen."

I hope you liked this! I wrote it in like 2 hours… Anyway, the name of the girl is totally random since I couldn't think of anything that made sense, I named her what I want to name my daughter. Sorry if there are any minor grammatical or spelling errors, I typed the majority of this on my tablet and the keyboard is seriously for reading! Please review!


End file.
